Object
An Object (オブジェクト, Obujekuto) is an armored fighting machine which possesses vastly superior offensive and defensive capabilities compared to conventional fighting vehicles and weaponry. The composition of an Object's weapons systems may vary depending on the designs of that Object as its defense and mobility, but it has been pointed out to far outclass an army of soldiers with its ability to decimate an entire base in a short period. Objects are designed to replace the rules of warfare, with the responsabilities of eliminating threats and resolving conflicts shifted to Object pilots. As a result, war has transformed into a simple activity that involves Objects attacking desired targets and accomplishing missions without a single casualty shed. History The period when the first Objects were created has still not been revealed, although a certain island nation was stated to be the creators of the first Object. There are records about the first Object which tell that it was able to survive the combined firepower of the armed forces of 14 allied nations in a surprise attack and was even able to eliminate threats even after receiving a nuclear attack that melted that Object in half. In the present, Objects serve as the solitary unit of a certain military force, with a maintenance base alloted for the Object's required repairs. Design While each Object is a custom design, almost all have the same giant spherical main body. Weapons and propulsion systems are attached to this sphere to complete the Object. Body Armor A key part of an Object's design is its special armor called onion armor. The main body of an standard Object alone is over 50 meters, but it's not made by pouring melted steel into a ridiculously huge mold. Steel sheets about the size of a curved tatami mat are prepared and tens of thousands of them are put together in layers to create the giant sphere. The point of the many thin sheets is to disperse and distribute an impact rather than provide the defensive power of a thick wall. The theory is similar to that of a simple bulletproof vest, but it uses so many steel sheets that it can even hold back the shockwave of a nuclear strike. Additionally, this armor design means its easy for the maintenance team to switch out damaged pieces.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 6 Propulsion System There are two common propulsion systems for Objects: The primary one uses a combination of static electricity and a special static electricity repellent sprayed on the ground by the Object to float. This repellent has a distinctive smell, but breaks down naturally in a few days and its harmless to plants and animals. This is only to make the Object float, the actual forward movement system varies. For example, the Baby Magnum uses lasers to detonate the air while the Water Strider uses its legs to directly kick off the ground.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 12 The second one uses air cushion engines to float using pure air pressure. The excess energy produced by this method can accidentally blow away surrounding infantry, so when travelling near allied soldiers the air cushion engine is only used to lessen the weight a bit so that treads are enough to propel the Object.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 4 Objects customized to fight in the water normally use a combination of floats and air cushion engines. Static electricity propulsion devices can’t directly cross rivers or oceans, so Objects that use them have to attach naval floats first.[[Light Novel Volume 09|Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃]]'' Chapter 2 Part 7'' Weapons An Object's strength comes from its varied and numerous arsenal, usually having more than 100 weapons. Object weapons can be divided in two categories: main weapons and secondary weapons. The main weapons or main cannons of an Object are the only weapons that can damage other Objects, so they are essential in fights between Objects. These weapons can be railguns, coilguns, laser cannons, low stability plasma cannons or beam cannons. Objects usually have very few of these, some only having one or two. The secondary weapons are the smaller weapons carried by the Object that make up the majority of its weaponry. These can also include lasers, plasma and beam cannons, railguns or coilguns. They are intended to be used against normal targets, anything that's not another Object. Another thing to be noted about Object weapons are their anti-air and point-defense lasers. The combination of these weapons with the advanced targeting sensors of Objects reduced the role of aircraft in the battlefield to low-altitude reconaissance when satellites are unavailable and transport of personnel and equipmet. Missile and rockets are also easily intercepted by Objects. The only exception to this rule is the Northern European Restricted Zone, where Objects are banned from entry by international treaties.Heavy Object: An Adoption War Chapter 3 Part 1 Reactor A JPlevelMHD reactor is an Object's heart. It's used to provide the energy required to move the Object and power all its weapons. The special mechanism used on these reactors is classified and considered a crystallization of human technology, being a source of clean energy and much more powerful than a nuclear reactor. Each one is handmade by over 300 expert technicians. The JPlevelMHD reactors still use things like oil and coal, but they are melted down and have their structure altered before it's re-solidified. Once the fuel is put in the reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 2 Due to the enormous amounts of heat created by the reactor special cooling procedures are a must, otherwise the JPlevelMHD reactor could run out of control and destroy the Object. Just like with a blast furnace, an Object’s reactor is more efficient if it is left on 24/7 rather than switching it on and off. The Information Alliance has taken advantage of this characteristic by adding power outlets to their Objects so that the spare energy can be used when the Object is resting on the base. The JPlevelMHD reactor is one of the mosts sensitive parts of an Object together with the targeting sensor control system. An engineer is required to pass at least fifteen international exams to be granted access to them.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 1 Control System and Cockpit There is no standard control system for Objects. Instead, each Object has its own complex custom control system. For example, the Object Baby Magnum's cockpit has 8 levers of various sizes, several hundred buttons and special goggles that track its pilot's eye movement using weak infrared lasers. Object cockpits are also prepared to reduce the mental strain and fatigue of the pilot, including things like massaging devices in the seats.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 1 A key component of the cockpit is the ejection system, designed to save the life of its precious Elite pilot. To prevent hacking, the Object normally cuts off all signals from the outside except for a few communications devices independent from the rest of the system. There are two moments when the oportunity to hack one arises: when the barriers are lifted for maintenance purposes and when there's an emergency. Self Destruct Because of fear of an enemy capturing the Object and aquiring military secrets and other classified information from it, all Objects have self-destruction mecanisms installed. These are usually automatically activated when the Object loses a battle and the pilot ejects. However, some patterns of self-destruction do not automatically activate once the pilot ejects since the Object could still be recovered and repaired. Instead, it's the pilot who can send a commander class radio signal to blow up the Object remotely if the Object seems in danger of falling into enemy hands. This is possible because the Object has lowered the barriers that block external signals like described above.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 11 Generations Currently there are two generations of Objects, with some progress being made into the concept of the Third Generation. First Generation Objects are Objects that are not customized to a specific role or battlefield. Instead, they can perform optimally in any environment. Because they are the oldest Objects designed to be kings of battlefield with no natural enemies they possess weaponry to face any kind of enemy, both conventional military forces and other Objects. While this means they don't have real weaknesses, they don't have real strengths either. Second Generation Objects are Objects optimized to fill a specific role or battlefield. They were created when the focus of the battlefield changed from Objects crushing normal forces to Objects fighting other Objects. These Objects are created to have definite strengths in order to stand above other Objects even if that destroys the balance of functionality. Their activities are kept to the environment they excel in.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 4 They have an overwhelming advantage over 1st Generation Objects. The Third Generation is still a concept sought by all four world powers. Claire Whist, an Object designer from the Legitimacy Kingdom, considered the Tri-Core as a generation 2.5, the path to the 3rd Generation. When later Quenser faced the Broad Sky Saber, rumored to approach the 3rd Generation, he came to the conclusion that both Objects had adapted important facilites into the Object: an oil refinery and a space development base, respectively. This frees the need of creating defensive lines to protect these facilities. It can be said that the Third Generation goes beyond simple battles and digs deeper in the idea of war than previous generations that focus solely on combat.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 14 Claire Whist has speculated that if Quenser were to become a designer and put together an Object with his dangerous ideas, he might skip past the third generation to something like like the seventh generation.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 13 Pilot Objects are controlled by only one pilot called Elite, and that pilot is chosen based on a rigorous military checklist that narrows the possible candidates for Object pilots. The Elite then undergoes intense physical training to suit piloting of that specific Object, and this includes exposure to scientific procedures to fine-tune that pilot for optimal performance. While there is nothing stopping a normal person from entering an Object and using basic controls, he or she would never be able to actually use the full controls without undergoing Elite training. Trying to pilot an Object at its usual high combat speeds will also result on them being harmed or even killed by the inertial Gs. List of Objects Trivia *Aside from their designated name, many Objects also have codenames by which they are referred to by opposing factions. Given the protagonists' origin and affiliation, many Objects are more commonly referred to by their Legitimacy Kingdom codename in Heavy Object rather than their actual designated name. References Category:Objects Category:Terminology